fnaffancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Time hedgehog
Meh, if you want to message me you can message me here, snort "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 00:58, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RedLeopardNyro page. We're happy to have a new user at our wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions! RedLeopardNyro (talk) 01:05, February 19, 2015 (UTC) What? I never said spam wasn't allowed here... if you're thinking of the other wiki we were at that was the FNaF Fanon wiki. This is the FNaF Fan Character wiki I made. You're allowed to spam a bit in chat but not like overly (like to the point of lag). "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:07, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Derp Actually I think this one looks better and the background and stuff is different but oh Also the other one has a lot of mommas and like it was kind of falling apart and stuff and I wanted my own wiki where people could join so I just made this wiki "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:09, February 19, 2015 (UTC) LOL I think she saw the link on my snorty dA account or something But I mean she can be here if she wants oh! "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:12, February 19, 2015 (UTC) She shouldn't do anything stupid... Don't worry, I'm an admin here and if there are any snorty mommas that break the rules they will have CONSEQUENCES!!!!!!!!! "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:15, February 19, 2015 (UTC) You can still use your wiki if you want, but like I wanted to go to a wiki where preferably Zy isn't watching me. I don't have anything against it or whatever. Also, no I don't think you would ban everyone. I was thinking of making you chat mod or admin or something if you wanted, but you have to read the rules first to know what's snort and what's okay. "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:25, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, basically. That's really my main issue. You can be like the shadynasty police Would you rather be chat mod (just moderate the chat) or admin (the wiki and chat)? also GOING TO EXPLODE "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:29, February 19, 2015 (UTC) okay LOL WHAT THE HECK!!! sounds impeccable, in joy those DELICIOUS pancakes ;) "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:38, February 19, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD!!! LOOOL nasty pancakes YUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:40, February 19, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD!!! sing in front of the classroom™ bella randomly singing happy birthday on the bus today™ MCNASTY. "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:43, February 19, 2015 (UTC) yes. "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:51, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I can do that for you if you want, what colour do you want it? "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:59, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay I'll do that now then BABE "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 02:06, February 19, 2015 (UTC) notice what, BABETTE? okay this current indigo is more like dried out bonnie wh "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 02:11, February 19, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOL THE COLOUR REMINDS ME OF DRIED OUT BONNIE I DON'T EVEN- bonnie banks' OOHH YOU CHANGED YOUR SIGNATURE "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 02:16, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh, yeah I think it will highlight it automatically if you don't have the "use wikitext" thing highlighted. But then like if you type something in it'll just be that message, unless you type in your user name too, I don't know "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 02:30, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay yeah that works! TIME IN THE SIGNATURE ;)) it looks delicioso oh yeah I saw you said something about that on the other wiki to sigma or something, oh! must be good to have no homework oh "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 03:06, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I tried to reply last night but it was being a snort and was like "oh you can edit we're under maintenance?!?!?!" or somethang "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 15:09, February 19, 2015 (UTC) LOL I JUST GOT ON THE WIKI perfecto timing babette ;))) "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 00:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! magical... SHIPPING wait wh MCDONALD'S BADGE!!!! also did you see what I wrote on the one computer or did someone like snort it "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 00:20, February 20, 2015 (UTC) LOL YEAH IT WAS also I just read your profile and anyone is allowed to join this wiki even if they weren't invited, but they just have to follow the rules "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 00:22, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay yeah it's better now Oh wait are you on SFCW chat or somethang? "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 00:47, February 20, 2015 (UTC) OH okay well I didn't really expect her to randomly talk about Zy anyway I'm pretty sure she's PM'ing 111 at the SFCW chat though... the reason why I didn't like 111 before was because he would always PM Sigma creepy stuff, like stuff about his itchy bleeding balls, his character seeing Sigma naked through the window, and then in a livestream he tried to turn on her camera. So that's why he was kicked to begin with... and now's she's right back to square one again, PM'ing him. Like k "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh God I forgot about that... I don't know I did suspect it not because I had a grudge against her but I was actually worried about it... only because she can be really happy and then suddenly has a melt down out of nowhere. Then she's fine again. I mean maybe that would be why she's kind of confusing...? I don't really know for sure but I did wonder if she had the milder form of it... or something else. I don't know. It could just be regular depression though. I'm not really upset or angry at Sigma right now, I just decided it was better if I didn't talk to any of them, especially after something that happened recently with the SFCW admins. "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:35, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I saw she did ask about me last weekend... did she ask again after that or something? "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 02:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh what the heck I didn't even know you were in the chat this week Well I PREPARED a lil' ou! that I was gonna put in Nine Nights at McPerv's which is for all of them, so then they'll know what happened to me then, if one of them plays the game and finds it... which will probably be Zy because knowing him, he's probably gonna try to freaking play it "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 02:15, February 20, 2015 (UTC) LOL sounds like fun babette!!! Right now I'm making animatronic models for NNaM, you might have seen the creepy Upsilon one I made he's watching you your BOOTY!!! "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 00:54, February 23, 2015 (UTC) OH okay I'll go check out your comment ;))) "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 03:48, February 23, 2015 (UTC) GOD! Are you messaging her or are you like in a snort chat OR A STREAM wh "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 05:02, February 23, 2015 (UTC) OH okay, just wondering. I wonder when she will finish that DELICIOUS FANART and then you can leave without context™ "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 06:47, February 23, 2015 (UTC) It's alright McCHOKEANDPUKE "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:39, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I just fixed it now so it's User:Time hedgehog/Warp zone "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:56, February 24, 2015 (UTC) OH? OH. Yeah I saw the infobox twerked or somethang... SNORT "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 02:28, February 24, 2015 (UTC) nop hey well I finally got Wesley's new momma jump scare done so OH! "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 02:32, February 24, 2015 (UTC) okay "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 00:07, February 26, 2015 (UTC) For some stupid reason I was excrutiatingly tired this morning and my mom had to leave... she came back at 12 but like my last two classes were completely pointless (we're doing presentations in Psychology and I finished mine already, and Chemistry is boring and I already know the homework assigned for today which I half finished already) so snort and now I just feel oh "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 00:00, February 27, 2015 (UTC) the new one won't work did it snort again "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:29, March 4, 2015 (UTC) OH is Oz the Cat your friend? I thought they were some random person you randomly invited "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 00:09, March 6, 2015 (UTC) sorry the uploading snorted my connection so I'll have to rejoin when it's done "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 01:16, March 6, 2015 (UTC) oh, sorry I had to have a shower goodnight "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 04:48, March 6, 2015 (UTC) wait where did you go? "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 02:46, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I've been messing around with my computer these past few days I guess. I finally managed to get Windows 7 on my computer too so I don't have to always use yours now :33333.3.3.3.3.3. 33.3 wh- awe Time :333 :##### WH "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 03:12, March 10, 2015 (UTC) u furgot 2 login "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 03:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Ignore that I actually made up with Sigma, I think? Idk. She seems fine now. But I was in the wrong for a lot of things I had done, like even though Zy was being creepy as heck I probably shouldn't have screamed and wished for him to die... and we shouldn't talk about others behind their backs either... Although, not sure if she'll still do your request because of the things you said to me about her... I don't really care what you think about her but I just don't want any conflicts between anyone. At least try to stay neutral... Oh and if you're wondering how Sigma knew about this, Zy found this wiki apparently o_o "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 23:54, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Wow, that sounds like a really terrible springbreak... I hope it gets better. Which reminds me, I was wondering if you were able to come over Friday for my birthday? I think it's a sleepover, and I think Jordan should be coming too. I don't really know about that stuff... but you can tell me in person. Maybe you could be asexual but still have a romantic thing? Because the whole Dimentio thing. I don't know. "THAT'S THE WAY SHE GOES!" (talk) 06:11, March 19, 2015 (UTC)